


孤狼和白羽的番外3

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp/姜罚/杯刷/各种道具/羞耻度/排雷！！！不喜勿入！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	孤狼和白羽的番外3

**Author's Note:**

> sp/姜罚/杯刷/各种道具/羞耻度/排雷！！！不喜勿入！

（我再说一次，孤狼真的超严格！！！我不知道大家能不能接受，不喜勿入！！！）  
sp/姜罚/杯刷/各种道具/羞耻度/不喜勿入！  
白羽跟着孤狼爬进了游戏室，这是他早年最熟悉的一间房子，后来同孤狼确立了终身关系后，就很少再来俱乐部了。  
而此次再进来到给他一种别样的怀念感。  
“很怀念？”孤狼看着有些出神的白羽，语气也带上了不自觉的温柔，很显然，他对这里也有这别样的怀念。  
被询问就意味着被赋予了话语权，白羽点了点头道：“在这里，第一次见到了主人。”  
“可我不是在这第一次见到你。”孤狼牵着绳子坐到床边，白羽顺从地跟上，跪立在孤狼脚边。  
“我第一见到你是在蓝焰，你当时为了一个朋友和别人起了争执，在酒吧和人打了起来。”孤狼笑了笑，似乎是在无声控诉男孩的鲁莽。  
“三年前的圣诞节？”白羽惊讶的问询，他从来没有听孤狼说过这一回事。  
“嗯，那时我心里想的是小子身手不错，自己也没料到几个月后你会跪在我面前叫我主人。”孤狼似乎也觉得有些不可思议，语气少有的带上了情绪。  
“从前你性子倒确实是张扬过了头，本来以为如今你收敛了不少，今天看来倒把你养的更大胆了。”这话就是回到正题了，白羽舔了舔嘴角，没再敢回话，在和男人的游戏中，他向来是说得越多越错的。  
“去挑几个你喜欢的道具。”孤狼拍了拍白羽的头，起身去按了房门口通讯器。  
白羽没敢磨蹭，爬到许久未见的储物立柜前，暗自估量着孤狼今晚的兴致有多高。  
“你喜欢的道具”这个命令本身就很刁专，挑得好了受苦的是自己，挑得不好，受苦的还是自己。白羽纠结了一小段时间，最终还是挑了几个他接受度适中的道具，中规中矩。  
“挑好了？”孤狼放下通讯器，正好看见白羽叼着一根长鞭往床边爬，他瞟了一眼男孩放到床头柜上的道具：一个长皮拍，一个口球，算上口中的长鞭，男孩挑得几乎都是鞭打用的东西，很显然了解自己的兴趣所在。  
“为什么挑口球？”孤狼取下白羽口中的长鞭，那在手中叠了几圈随后询问道。  
白羽规矩地重新跪立，随后回话道：“奴隶怕自己忍不住。”男人今晚很明显不会轻易放过他，与其在挨罚的时候不自觉地求饶导致加罚还不如一开始就挑好口球免得惹男人不快。  
“你倒是聪明，”孤狼不咸不淡的赞赏了一句，用鞭柄勾起他的下巴刁难道：“长鞭都选了，看起来确实是屁股痒了想挨了？只不过许久没用鞭子手生了，要不你先给我讲讲怎么用？”  
白羽耳尖飞快地覆上一层绯红，内心不断哀嚎，心说你一个月前才拿软鞭揍了我，却不敢反驳，只能双手接过孤狼递过来的黑色长鞭，磕磕巴巴地开口：“鞭子的软硬程度和长度决……决定了它操作难度，长鞭的技巧性要……要求很高……需要有极高的熟练程度，以……以及需要dom对sub的身体有……有着精妙的掌控，在使用过程中……”  
“扣扣扣——”  
敲门声适时地想起，白羽的陈述被就此打断，他微不可察地松了一口气，听见孤狼对着外面的人吩咐了一句：“东西放在门口。”  
随后他的主人朝他下达了命令：“把你身上的小玩意儿取下来洗干净。”  
白羽听话的将手中的长鞭放到床头柜上爬进了浴室，纵使知道男人看不见也不敢起身，默默地取下了乳夹和阴茎环，最后取出后穴的按摩棒，也不敢多耽搁，火速的地清洗消了毒放好。  
白羽用了五秒钟时间给自己做心里建设，随后重新爬出了浴室。  
男人坐在床边背对着浴室口，手上捣鼓着什么，白羽规规矩矩地爬过去，才看清楚孤狼手中的东西，他当即脸色一白，眼睑微微颤抖了一下，却还是以标准的姿态跪立在了男人面前。  
孤狼手里拿着一柄小水果刀，正在处理一根老姜，男人的手法很好，小刀每次落下刚好切掉浅浅的一层皮，白羽的目光随着刀尖移动，觉得自己似乎心跳都有些加速。  
“有什么要说的？现在我给你机会辩解。”孤狼将足足有十多厘米长的姜削好放在一旁的清水盆里涮了涮，再用小刀在底部划出了一圈类似肛塞的凹槽，最后强迫症地修了修一些不平滑的小凸起。不平整的姜块可能伤到脆弱的肠壁，这并不是男人想要的结果，毕竟从某方面来讲，孤狼从来都是个温柔的主人。  
“奴隶……呃啊——”白羽轻轻咬了咬下唇，被男人冷不丁地抄起一旁的皮拍赏了一下，小腹上刚挨过的皮肤瞬间染上粉红色，泛起一片小小的颗粒，男孩猝不及防地叫喊了一声，才后知后觉地意识到自己的错误，孤狼向来不许他咬唇。  
“抱歉，主……”  
“二十下，加在今天惩罚完后。”孤狼很明显并没有那么多耐心听他道歉，直接下达了判决。  
“是，主人。”白羽轻轻颤抖了一下，显然，今晚更不好熬了。  
“很遗憾，因为你的错误你失去了辩解的机会。当然实际上，敢主动在自己身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，有这样的勇气我估计你也并不需要再向我解释什么。”他知道白羽一向胆子很大，前日他才给白羽戴上了订婚戒指，却没想到今日男孩就偷偷将他的名字纹在了自己的耳骨上，还兴高采烈地来找他邀功。  
蠢东西。  
孤狼目光一沉，他一想到纹身师捏着男孩柔软的耳朵在上面刻着字，男孩因为疼痛时不时轻轻颤抖的场面就简直无法冷静。  
这可是他的专属猎物，怎么能平白无故被人见着了这种姿态。（说白了还是你丫占有欲太强）  
“转过去，你最好不需要我来提示你应该怎么做。”孤狼扬了扬手中的老姜，语调并不严厉，却明显很有威慑力。  
按孤狼的话来讲，白羽不怕疼，但是怕羞。  
刚恢复正常的脸色又开始泛起潮红，白羽跪立着转过身去，将头抵在地板上，双手伸到后面，抓着自己的臀肉闭了眼深吸来一口去，才自己扳开了后面的小穴。  
随后，男人并没有让他等多久，冰凉的姜条抵上了白羽地穴口。白羽努力地放松着括约肌，感受着孤狼将姜条推入自己体内。由于之前含了很久的按摩棒 十余厘米的姜块进入得很顺利，冰冰凉凉的异物让白羽忍不住轻轻抖了一下，终于，在尾部的凹槽路过穴口时，括约肌条件反射地收紧牢牢卡住了整块姜。  
“趴床上去。”趴在床上是个很舒适地姿势，孤狼很少让他用这个姿势，除非是……罚的很重。白羽深深吸了一口气，迅速撑起身子挪到床边拿了两个枕头垫上，双腿分开，手被在身后，趴了上去。  
“对了，差点忘了你挑的口球。”孤狼一只手指将口球勾起，递到了趴着的人面前。  
白羽咬住口球给自己扣上，又重新以标准的姿势趴了回去。  
孤狼拿着皮拍没有动手，白羽敏锐的发现他的主人今天比以往都要有耐心，很快，他就明白了孤狼在等什么。  
后穴开始升腾起一丝诡异地刺激感，白羽小幅度地挪了挪屁股，接着挨了孤狼毫不手软的十下。  
“唔～”白羽强迫自己稳住身子别动，后穴却似乎爆炸一般地开始传来灼烧感，越来越深入，几乎像是穿透了他一般，白羽试图放松自己来让肠壁受到的刺激小一点，但这一切似乎都只是徒劳。  
“嗯～”被自己挑的东西堵住了嘴，白羽只能发出口齿不清地哼唧声，孤狼拿着皮拍抵上他的臀，男孩条件反射地一缩，肠壁却生出更可怕的刺痛感，白羽背在身后的双手绞紧，还没开始就已经折腾出了一身汗。  
“啪——”他的主人没再闲着，皮拍敲上少年饱满的臀，将臀肉重重压下去，甚至将姜块都往里捅了一段。  
“唔——”孤狼的责罚本来就难挨，白羽挑得又是一个算不上轻的长皮拍，再加上后穴的姜不住的在彰显着它的存在感，白羽无助地蹬了蹬腿，却被男人单手按住了腰身。  
接着是毫无空隙地十下，用了五成力道，一下接一下叠在臀峰，每一次都擦过姜块带起一丝前后的幅度，却刁专的只留下了一道痕迹。  
“嗯——嗯——”白羽眼里蓄着泪，他挨过孤狼不少责罚，却是第一次受这样刺激的惩罚，姜块贴着肠壁勾起火烧一般地疼，白羽额上早就渗出汗来，在男人手下不住地扭动。  
“你要是再敢乱动，我每十分钟让你换根姜含。”从身后的角度刚好可以看见男孩耳骨上黑色的花体字，孤狼沉了脸色，发开压着男孩的手，冷声命令道。  
“呜呜——”白羽在洁白的被单上蹭了蹭额头的汗，深吸了一口气，随后强迫自己放松了身体，他知道在这种情况下收紧肌肉只会让肠壁受到更多的刺激。  
“啪～啪～”皮拍沾上臀肉带起小幅度的抖动，白羽双腿也跟着皮拍一下一下轻轻地颤抖，后穴里不断传来火辣辣地刺痛感，折磨得他几乎要崩溃。  
“唔～嗯～”孤狼突然用皮拍抵着露在外面姜块往白羽后穴里压了压，本来被姜块刺激得有些麻木的肠壁受到摩擦再次传来可怕的刺刺麻麻地被烫伤般的疼痛，白羽紧紧绞着背在身后的双手，绷着腿不敢动，终于被逼得掉下眼泪。  
然而孤狼手中的皮拍并没有停下，他的主人从来都严厉且强硬。  
皮拍十下一组地落着，每一组都刁专的只留下了一道痕迹，臀肉高高肿起，渗着青紫色的斑驳的小血点。  
白羽浑圆的臀被男人从臀峰到大腿根上上下下照顾了三轮，早就破皮渗出了血，显得格外惨烈，后穴的姜条每一次都往前小幅度地抵进，擦过体内的敏感处，留下刺激且尖锐的疼痛和别样的快感，白羽瘫软在床上，双眼哭得发红，却依旧不敢乱动，只能用牙齿死死咬着口中的口球，小声地呜咽。  
被皮拍来回挤压的姜块给了肠壁极大的折磨，白羽甚至觉得有姜汁顺着肠壁往更深处渗透，灼烧感越来越深，几乎要点燃全身，甚至连臀上的板子都显得没有那么疼痛了。  
终于在孤狼停下了责罚时，白羽喘着重重的鼻息，已经全身热得冒汗，软得几乎像是一滩水。  
随即头发被孤狼扯起，白羽顺着男人的力道向后仰着头，没来得及吞下的唾液顺着雪白的脖颈划下，眼尾发红，眼框里还含着泪，淫靡而诱人。  
“端着这样的表情干什么？求我操你？”孤狼勾起唇，明显，他很乐意看白羽这样意乱情迷的模样，男人俯身吻上男孩耳骨上自己的名字，含住了拿牙齿轻轻摩擦，满意的感受到男孩疼的颤抖了一下，孤狼眯了眯眼，神色再次暗了几分。  
他喜欢在日常生活中给予白羽足够的自由和极高的权力，这样在游戏中看到男孩脆弱的表情才会格外有成就感。  
有反差有对比，才会更有乐趣。  
男人扔了手中的皮拍撑到白羽侧边，隔着裤子将坚挺的性器抵在了姜块的后面，稍微挺了挺腰，就听到身下男孩的呻吟。  
“呜～呜～嗯～”眼泪就像是银链子一样顺着男孩的脸颊不停的落下，姜块被男人往里挺进，磨到最深处，像是要穿透他一般，男孩却苦于被男人扯住头发，完全不敢大幅度动弹，只能无用的挪了挪腰肢。  
“呜～”臀上被打破皮的血沾上男人的西装裤只留下了看不清的一道浅痕，姜块被男人反复地碾过敏感点，白羽只能随着男人的动作摆动，肠壁上又疼又爽，前端居然在这样疼痛中半勃了起来。  
“呵，”孤狼松开男孩的头发，轻笑了一下接着道：“这么爽？”  
“呜～”白羽无力地摇了摇头，咬着口球无法反驳，只能绞着双手无助地承受着男人的顶弄，几乎快要崩溃。  
“以你这个状态，长鞭你挨得了几下？”男人重新将手手从背后绕到白羽前面，捏着男孩脆弱的脖颈威胁似的微微用了用力。  
“唔——”口球尚未被取下，白羽只能发出语意不明的单音，孤狼的力道不至于让他产生窒息感，但却给了他无形的压迫感。  
“不如我们换个玩法。”孤狼往后退开一些，捏着姜块尾部缓缓将它从白羽体内拉出，二十多分钟了，这块老姜早没了最初那样可怕的效力。尽管如此，姜条被男人取出时，碾过肠壁所产生的摩擦感还是让白羽忍不住抖了抖身子。  
“这屋子里鞭子的种类不少，你基本也都试过效果了，不如来点有新意的玩法。”孤狼替男孩解下扣在脑后的口球带子，听起来兴致不错。  
白羽任由男人替他取下口球，微微活动了一下僵硬的咬肌，重新撑着身子跪到地板上，才答了句是。虽然，他本来也没有拒绝的权利。  
“玩过恐怖箱吗？”（就是蒙着眼睛摸箱子里的东西，或者睁着眼睛摸四面都是黑色的箱子里的东西，然后猜测箱子里是什么）  
“玩过。”白羽被之前的姜罚弄得双腿有些发软，后穴尚且还是酥麻的状态，隐隐约约有着细微的刺激感，男孩跪得不太稳，只能借着孤狼一只手，勉强立住身子。  
“那好，我们按照恐怖箱的玩法来玩点不一样的东西，五样东西，猜对三个今晚就算结束，怎么样？”孤狼一只手扶着男孩半软的身子，蹲下来和他平视，用商量的语气询问道。  
“嗯～”白羽已经大概明白了他家主人的想法，孤狼已经很久没像今晚这样有兴致了，白羽在心里长叹了一口气，侧过头含住了男人抚着他脸颊的手指，含糊地应了一声。  
“也不为难你，先去把后面洗干净。”孤狼手指勾着男孩的软舌随意搅动了一会儿，随后抽回手重新站起身命令道。  
白羽好不容易恢复了一点力气，双手撑着身子爬回了浴室。肠壁上还残留着姜汁，虽然没有多强烈，但依旧传来细细麻麻地疼痛，并不好受。  
白羽将灌肠的导管头插入后穴，庆幸着他主人的仁慈。把姜汁洗干净总比让肠壁受一晚上刺激好，白羽跪趴着清洗着自己，才后知后觉地感受到臀上的疼痛。  
姜块的威力太大了，让他几乎忘记了臀上受到的责罚，此刻绷着臀肉，扯着伤口发出一阵一阵地撕裂的疼痛，他拿温水冲了冲，有鲜红的血顺着大腿流下，白羽这才反应过来原来臀上早已经见了血。怪不得孤狼要换惩罚方式，这样伤痕累累的臀，确实挨不起男人的长鞭了，哪怕只是一鞭子。  
自家主人等在外面，白羽也不敢多耽搁，只仔仔细细地洗了两次，将器具消了毒放回原位，撑着身子强忍着臀上的疼痛又爬了出去。  
“过来。”孤狼坐在床边，一旁的枕头还未被撤掉，男人拍了拍自己的大腿，朝着白羽下达了指令。  
白羽顺从的爬了过去，将头搁在男人腿上显得听话而乖巧，孤狼也被这样的讨好打动了，抚着男孩的头发，少见地露出了一丝温柔。  
“趴上来。”孤狼另一只手上拿着一管药膏，语气虽然算不上温柔，但也并不强硬。  
这命令让白羽愣了一下，孤狼从不在游戏中给他上药，男人对游戏和生活向来划分得很明确，只有在明确的惩罚结束后，才会放低了姿态来哄他，惩罚还没结束就给他上药，这样的待遇，还是第一次。  
白羽强忍住了鼻酸，默默地趴到男人腿上，不觉有些心跳加速。  
“血淋淋的看着不舒服。”孤狼将药膏挤在指腹，先是在掌心抹开，再覆上了男孩臀上高肿的伤痕。  
“多谢主人。”白羽揪着男人的衣角，心知他家主人就算是真心疼他嘴上也肯定不愿意落了下风，于是顺着男人的话小声地道谢。  
这样惨烈的伤痕，上药无异于从头再罚过一轮，孤狼手上尽可能的放轻了动作，白羽却依旧疼得双腿直打颤。若是平日上药他还能发发脾气折腾折腾孤狼，可如今尚且还在游戏室，白羽造次不得，只能攥紧了男人的衣角默默地熬着，终于在上完药后，疼得出了一身的冷汗，和新挨完一轮板子没什么区别。  
“还不起来，等着挨？”孤狼将药膏盖上放回床头柜上，语调又重新严肃起来。  
尽管贪恋男人的怀抱，白羽还是听话的从孤狼腿上下来，乖乖地打开了双腿趴回原先的枕头上。  
“废话就不多说了。”孤狼提着长鞭，将鞭柄抵在白羽的穴口轻轻往前顶了顶，刚灌过肠的穴口异常柔软，很轻易的就吞下了直径还不到两指粗的鞭柄。  
冰凉的硬物持续深入擦过前列腺点往前抵，白羽抓紧了身下的被单，吞的虽然较为容易，但鞭柄很长，直直的被男人推进最深处，还是让刚刚经历过狂风骤雨的肠壁有些吃不消。  
“猜猜？”孤狼松开了长鞭，任由鞭尾扫过白羽的腿，放水得很是明显。  
“鞭……鞭子。”鞭尾扫过腿根有些痒，白羽红了耳尖，这种玩法以前孤狼没给他试过，本来以为忍忍就过去了，现在真的开始了，倒让他生出一股无端的羞耻感。  
自己猜测是什么东西在侵犯自己，简直过分，白羽闭了眼，颇有些认命的感觉。  
“说清楚点，小奴隶，不然我就给你提示了。”孤狼手指点了点男孩的伤口，明显的很享受这场游戏。  
虽然不知道是什么提示，但白羽直觉的认为孤狼的提示并不会是什么好事，于是他闷着头小声地回道：“长鞭。”  
“我要听到完整的陈述。”孤狼重新捏上鞭子的那一头，微微往前抵了抵，威胁的意思很明显。  
“是长鞭在……在奴隶的小穴里。”白羽觉得自己的脸颊已经开始发烫，整个人羞得快爆炸。  
“那么下一个。”  
还有四次了，忍忍就过去了。白羽默默地给自己做着心里建设，感觉身后的人将长鞭抽出，随后换了一个半硬的似乎有很多毛的东西抵上了穴口。  
“啊～主人～”硬毛的刷子挤进小穴刮蹭着肠壁不停的往里，肠壁被姜汁洗过尚且还处于敏感的状态，被这样对待实在是粗暴过了头，白羽捏紧了拳头想转头过来，却被孤狼一只手按住脑袋。  
“要遵守游戏规则，奴隶。”孤狼将杯刷往前抵，直到只剩下半个把手在外面，白羽被一根根的小毛刺弄得全身颤抖，眼眶里蓄着水雾，仰着头又疼又爽。  
“是刷……刷子……”白羽好不容易冷静下来，感受着半硬的小毛刺抵在肠壁，磕磕绊绊地开了口。  
“这样敷衍我，嗯？”孤狼拿着杯刷柄，语气危险。  
“不，不是……大概是毛刷？或者是试……试管刷之类的？”仅凭着肠壁的刺痛并不能猜出是什么东西，实际上这样的硬毛物品他接触的并不多，白羽有些犹豫，并不能确定到底是什么东西。  
“看来猜不出来，那么给你点提示。”孤狼拿着刷柄，毫不客气地在男孩后穴模拟起活塞运动。  
“啊～不——主人——”杯刷一根一根刷在肠壁上，不停的碾过前列腺点，又痛又麻，白羽不停地蹬着腿，却被男人另一只手按住腰不能躲闪。  
太刺激了，硬毛的杯刷不断碾过敏感点，毫不留情地擦过肠壁，不至于造成伤害但却始终传来被刮蹭的沙麻感，白羽全身心都放在了后穴爆炸的痛感于快感上，根本无心再思考到底是什么东西在侵犯它。  
“啊——不——那里——”孤狼突然将杯刷抵在男孩前列腺点转动了起来，白羽爽得有些失神，双手试图往后探，在孤狼看来却只是毫无章法地在空中乱挥。  
“还猜不出来？”孤狼挑了挑眉，拿着杯刷的手加快了转动的速率。  
“呜——不行——主人，求您——”白羽摇着头挣扎，却几乎是被孤狼的一只手钉死在床上，动弹不得。  
被姜汁洗礼过的肠壁本就脆弱，纵使有残留的灌肠液的保护也依旧传来强烈的压迫感和尖锐的刺激感。  
快感和着痛感一波又一波的从后穴侵袭自头顶，细小的硬毛不断碾压过敏感点，白羽被这样的对待弄得大脑一片空白，紧绷着脚尖，没有坚持多久就颤抖着在这样的攻势下射了出来。  
白浊顺着枕边滴落，孤狼似乎是轻笑了一声，也没追究白羽的放纵。  
“呜～”后穴的杯刷被孤狼抽出，白羽含糊不清地呜咽了一声，瘫在床上已经被连续的疯狂累到完全不想再动弹。  
“既然猜不出来，那就换下一个。”孤狼也没管正趴在床上喘着粗气的男孩，将第三样东西抵在了白羽尚且还往外翻着嫩红的肠肉的穴口。  
冰凉的物体尺寸算不上大，进入得也很顺利，白羽稍微收紧了括约肌，大概能分辨出进入的是一个球体，紧接着又是同样的物体被推进体内，白羽微微弓着身子，孤狼连续推进了六颗才停了手。  
冰凉的拉珠沾上刚刚被刷子照顾过的肠壁，生出一种异样的刺激感，白羽冷得一哆嗦，才哑着嗓子开口猜测道：“拉珠……”  
“啪——”一巴掌招呼上白羽的臀，臀上本来还有这可怕的伤，男孩疼的一颤，最终还是红着脸小声补充道：“主人，是……拉珠在奴隶的小穴里。”  
“嗯，乖一点。”孤狼点了点头，拉着尾部的指环毫不客气地一用力。  
“嗯～”一颗一颗的小珠子不断带出粉嫩的肠肉，这样的对待比起杯刷不知道温柔了多少倍，白羽轻轻呻吟了一声，软着身子下身刚射过一次的小玩意儿又自然而然地起了反应。  
“怎么？管不住你这跟随时发骚的小玩意儿？”作为一个出色的dom，孤狼自然不会放过自家sub的任何反应。  
白羽将头埋在床单上不说话，只是连脖颈都羞得染上一层粉红。  
孤狼知道男孩向来最怕的就是这种带有羞耻性的玩法，也没想他回话，只是将第四样东西拿在了手中。  
这一次，他没有直接的入侵，而是拿着羽毛刷在男孩的穴口轻轻地挑逗起来。  
白羽微微动了动腿，羽毛扫过敏感的穴口和大腿根，随后若有若无地擦过男孩下身的两个囊袋，四处游走。  
白羽有些难耐地摆了摆屁股，但也不敢有大幅度的动作，只能抓紧了床单忍耐着一波一波酥酥痒痒的感觉。快感就像是飘在云端，落不到实处，却令人心痒难耐，终于在白羽快要忍不住叫出声时，孤狼将沾了些许肠液的羽毛捅进了男孩的小穴。  
“嗯啊～”不同于实质性的插入，羽毛更加柔软，当然也更加让人难耐。  
柔软的毛扫过肠壁如同风吹过一样一样，没有什么强烈的刺激，却痒得人心慌，白羽双腿轻轻蹭着，喘息声变得更加粗重。  
“是尾……尾巴吗？”这样不轻不重的挑逗实在不好忍耐，白羽绷着身子，后穴开始生出不满足的空虚感，可惜孤狼依旧拿着羽毛刷的另一头在男孩小穴中轻轻的搅动。  
“主人～”巨大的空虚感占据了男孩的整片大脑，一直处在被挑逗的状态却不被满足，白羽实在忍不住，开口求饶。  
“猜不出来？”孤狼挑了挑眉，将羽毛刷抵在男孩敏感点蹭了蹭，满意的看到白羽扭了扭腰。  
“猜……猜不出来，求您……”这间屋子里带软毛的东西实在太多了，白羽除了能想到带尾巴的肛塞一时之间也想不出其他东西。  
“实在猜不出来那就换下一个。”孤狼将羽毛刷抽出，软软的细毛沾上了肠液已经成了湿哒哒的一团，男人将它随手往边上一扔，将手扣上了西装裤的裤子。  
坚挺且灼热的东西抵上白羽的穴口，男孩愣了一下，尚未反应过来就被身后的人恶狠狠地一举贯穿。  
“呜～”饱经折磨的小穴本就敏感且脆弱，在没有心里准备的情况下被孤狼可怕的尺寸劈开，让白羽忍不住往前挪了挪身子想要逃开。  
“最后一样了，猜对了就算你过关。”男人倾身附到白羽耳边，语气可以算得上是循循善诱了。  
白羽瞪大了双眼，才反应过来男人的意图，他咬着牙，整个人就像是煮熟的虾子一样。  
“告诉我，奴隶，是什么在侵犯你。”孤狼好心情的勾起嘴角，腰腹用力地挺进，将身下的人顶得一颤一颤的。  
“呃嗯～”白羽爽得不住呻吟，却羞于开口。  
孤狼知道他脸皮薄，一边操弄一边在男孩光洁的背上留下一串牙印，玩够了后才继续道：“猜出来了吗？”  
这太过分了，白羽屈起腿，随着男人前后摆动，却始终不愿意开口。  
“你最好别挑战我的耐心，小奴隶。”孤狼扣住白羽的腰肢，一下一下朝着男孩最敏感的地方进攻，狠厉而迅速，丝毫没给白羽喘息的机会，男孩尖叫着妄图扒着床单和男人拉开距离，却依旧是纹丝不动。  
“是～啊——是主人！”白羽几乎是崩溃地吼出了声，可惜这并不是孤狼想听到的回答。  
“说清楚点，我的什么?”巨大的性器犹如猛兽一般恶狠狠地抽插着，次次都连根拔出又毫不客气地操进最深处，白羽全身红透，无助地承受着男人的顶弄，甚至能清晰的听见小穴吞下那跟粗长的硬物所发出的“咕叽咕叽”的声音。  
“你也知道我的规矩，大可就这样和我耗着，我倒是没什么问题。”孤狼在男孩后脖上咬了一口，眯起眼睛抵着男孩的前列腺点轻轻地磨蹭。  
做爱时，在主人射精之前奴隶不允许射出来，这是孤狼的规矩。  
敏感点被持续折磨，白羽喘着粗气不住的摇头，他曾经见识过男人可怕的持久度，很显然，和孤狼耗下去并没有好下场。  
“是……主人的……主人的……”白羽尝试着张了张嘴，可是有些话实在是过于难以启齿了，男孩最终还是说不出口，哭着捏紧了拳头。  
孤狼不爽的眯起眼，一手插进男孩前胸将他揽住，白羽被迫向后直起了身子，双腿早没了力气，只能顺势屈起跪在了床边。孤狼另一只手伸向男孩的性器，灵活有力的手指摩擦起茎身，大拇指毫无章法地揉搓着敏感的前端，丝毫没在意指尖沾上了些许淫靡的黏液。  
“主人……求您……”今晚少说也折腾了两个多小时了，小穴一直被玩弄着已经到了极限，前端的快感实在是太过强烈，白羽向来很能忍耐，此刻也实在有心无力。  
“说出来，我就放过你。”孤狼舔舐着男孩耳骨上的纹身，手指堵住男孩即将喷发的欲望，丝毫没有妥协的意思。  
白羽无助地哭着，终于还是哑着嗓子道：“是……是主人的……主人的肉棒在奴隶的小穴里。”  
“聪明的选择。”孤狼拿开大拇指，圈着白羽的性器上下撸动了几下，感受到男孩的精液一股一股射在自己手里，腰腹用力地挺进，随后也在男孩体内释放了自己的欲望。  
白羽实在是一丁点力气都拿不出来了，靠在孤狼的胸膛喘着气，累得目光都有些迷离。  
孤狼将自己的欲望从白羽的小穴里抽出，双手抱着男孩软下去的身子道：“还有二十下。”  
二十下，加在今天惩罚完后。  
操。白羽在心里翻了个白眼，想着孤狼之前说过的话，内心几乎崩溃。  
这该死的强迫症！白羽无语地叹了一口气，任由孤狼将他重新放回床上。有时候说到做到也并不是什么好品质，感受着腿根蹭到的枕面的濡湿，意识到那是什么液体的白羽又默默红了脸。  
“二十下，我要听见你清晰的报数。”孤狼倒是没拿鞭子，只是重新拿起皮拍点了点白羽的臀提醒道。  
白羽点了点头，甚至已经没有力气去绷紧身子，只能感受着带着风声的皮拍落下，惯性地颤抖了一下，随后哑着嗓子吐出了一个字：“一。”  
白羽其实并不喜欢报数，孤狼也很少让他报数，因为男人的责罚一向很少有过明确的数字，几乎是全凭心情。  
“呃——二。”皮拍再度落下，本来已经有些舒缓的臀再次受到责罚，疼痛就像是被无限放大了一样，令人有些难以忍受，白羽缓了缓，才报出了第二个数字。  
孤狼故意放慢了速度，等到每一下的疼痛完全被白羽消化才再度敲上下一下，白羽实在没力气再多说什么，只能承受着孤狼的鞭挞，在每一次责打后准确的报出数字。  
第十下打过，本来已经有所缓解的伤势又重新渗出血来，白羽疼的满身是汗，却只能规矩的报出了数字。  
“十一。”孤狼神色不变的在看似已经无处可下手的臀上又敲了一下，白羽的发尾已经湿透，蹭着床单再次报出了数字。  
孤狼将有些倾斜的枕头的位置挪了挪，迫使白羽将臀翘得更高，随后再次有规律的落下了责罚。  
整个臀部于大腿根部布满了狠厉的伤痕，肿的老高且沾着血迹，显得实在是有些惨烈。白羽艰难地喘着气，随后机械地报出了数字，觉得自己几乎快要神志不清。  
“啪——”最后一下落在了伤痕最恐怖的臀峰，白羽大腿抽搐了一下，终于舒了一口气报出了最后一个数字：“二十。”  
“记住，这种事如果再有下一次，我就要给你做穿刺了，小奴隶。”孤狼放下皮拍，抱起白羽威胁道。  
孤狼向来说到做到，白羽到底还是怕他，默默地靠在男胸膛上点了点头。  
“先清洁一下再上药？”孤狼抱着男孩询问道。  
“疼——”知道孤狼这态度的转变就代表着今晚的惩罚结束了，白羽眯着眼睛一边犯困一边酝酿着如何发难。  
“那先上药。”孤狼俯身吻了吻男孩的额头，好脾气的劝慰。  
“疼，你不准碰！”白羽皱着眉头，那药要在伤口抹开了才会起作用，他可不愿意再折腾一次。  
“总是要上药的，不然之后更疼。”孤狼将白羽放回床上，拿了一边的药管道。  
“那也是你打的！”白羽转头瞪了男人一眼，控诉的意味很明显。  
“行了，我给你吹吹还不行吗，我的小皇帝。”孤狼知道男孩受了罚总要折腾折腾自己才会心里平衡，只笑着回他。  
“房间卫生你也得做了！”  
“夜宴有专门的清洁人员，好好好，我做，你看着我做行了吧。”孤狼被男孩瞪得妥协，无奈的答应下来。  
白羽心道这还差不多，满意的趴在床上任由孤狼伺候着上药。  
“九月十月公司的事情比较多，十一月抽时间去丹麦把证领了吧。”孤狼蹲着身子正替白羽一边抹着药一边道。  
白羽本来还在同臀上的疼痛作斗争，被孤狼突如其来的一句话弄得愣了一下，随即也不管是不是牵动了伤口，有些不可思议的转过头来。  
“怎么，戒指收了，名字也纹了，不想和我结婚？”孤狼挑了挑眉，戏谑道。  
“切，爹和你结婚那是便宜你了，往后余生你是我的人了。”白羽不甘示弱地回怼，但到底藏不住眼里的喜悦和激动。  
孤狼笑了笑，讲手中的药放好站起身来靠近男孩道：“那就多谢你便宜我了，小奴隶。”  
白羽红了脸，垂下眼眸转过头去，还没来得及说什么就被孤狼再次抱回怀里，男人眼里仿佛都带着柔光，在男孩额头落下极其虔诚的一吻。  
随后，白羽听到男人低沉的声音。  
他说：往后是你，余生也是你。


End file.
